


Newfound freedom

by orphan_account



Series: Life with a trickster and his two little shapeshifters [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Tony, Loki and the boys first started their little family and, according to the agreement with Asgard Fenrir and Jormungand are allowed to revert back to their true forms for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newfound freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not quite sure where this fits in, I guess it could be situated before or after So what's with the horse thing?  
> But yeah, it doesn't really matter I don't think.   
> If you haven't read the other stories you don't have to, I think you should be able to understand. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Six months. It had been a long six months, but they had made it through.   
During that time Tony and Loki had gotten married, it was a small affair with very few people and hidden from the press. Jor and Fenrir had settled down quite happily in their new home in Stark Towers, they were happily living on their shared floor, Tony and Loki had helped them decorate. 

Fenrir's room was a dark forest green colour, he liked to keep his blinds closed most of the time, letting a little bit of light in and keeping the window open for a cool breeze. Jormungand had an ocean blue room, he had one of those beds that could be pulled down from the ceiling and he absolutely loved to clamber and climb onto it via his desk or scale the tall bookshelves. 

When they could, Tony and Loki would take the boys out for walks through the park or sometime they would go out for ice cream. At first Tony had been wary of the children, he had always been afraid they would not accept him or god forbid he turned into his father and made them feel neglected. His fears were soon hushed though, through Pepper's incessant advice and support and it all but vanished when they came into the labs one evening and tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on daddy! It dinner time!" They chimed.  
Tony had been a little taken aback by the appellation, "Isn't Loki your daddy?" He asked a little uncertain.  
"No, Loki is pappa, you're daddy." Fenrir answered exasperated, like it was common knowledge and he was the clueless child.  
It made Tony smile, he kind of liked the fluttery feeling in his stomach that it brought when they called him daddy. 

Ever since that day Tony had been less and less scared of messing everything up. He became a loving and sometimes slightly overbearing 'daddy' often calling up Jarvis to check on the two and make sure they were ok, they were safe, they weren't hungry or bored. 

The two children thought that it would be nigh on impossible to ever become bored with their new life. Where they had been previously was an awful, dark and horrid place that lurked in the back of their minds, only coming out to haunt their nightmares. The two had been a little bit scared of their new home in the beginning. They had wanted to sleep in the bed with Tony and Loki. At first they had been set in a room together, twin beds side by side and the two adults would tuck them in and stay by their sides till they fell asleep. After they became a little more comfortable, Tony had Jarvis give them catalogues so that they could design the rooms they currently had. 

It was as much a relief for Tony that they settled in as it was for Loki. He had fallen for the mortal long ago and would be forever thankful to him for having freed his children from their banishment, but if they ever felt unsafe or did not like it here, Loki would have dropped everything for them. The overwhelming guilt he had felt over their banishment and his fatherly ties with them meant that the children came first, no matter what. 

But now, six months after their first arrival, according to the terms of their deal with Asgard, the children were allowed to remove their bracelets and return to their true forms for one night. 

For this night Tony had decided to fly them over to his Malibu house, thinking that it would be less likely they would be seen and kick up a fuss in the media that way. 

It would also be better for the children, seeing as Jor would love to be able dive straight into to the sea and there were woodland areas and wide open spaces for Fenrir to run through. Loki had helped the children by sending them into a spell induced sleep on the flight so that they would not be too exhausted to stay up. 

As the plane landed Tony and Loki chose a child each to pick up carefully, so as not to wake them, and took the infants down the stairs, out of the plane and settling them into the awaiting car. 

Tony was the one to drive, it was not that Loki did not know how, he simply did not enjoy driving in an expensive car down long strips of road at ridiculous speeds as much as Tony did. Mind you, with the way that Tony drove they got to his mansion a lot quicker than it would have been if Loki had been the one behind the wheel. Upon arrival, they were greeted by their trusty AI, Jarvis as Tony parked alongside all his other expensive cars. 

The boys were woken for a snack and a juice box before the time came. Loki was quite nervous but his husband was just excited. The boys were getting giddy too, although they enjoyed looking like others of this world and being able to communicate with them without difficulty was a huge relief for them, they still longed to return to their natural forms if only for a little while. Their newfound freedom in this world was a thing of dreams.

 

"You ready boys?" Tony asked crouching down next to them, one hand on both of their shoulders.   
"Yeah!" They cheered. 

The bracelets came off and Tony set their timers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, not much really happens here, just a bit of fun and games and fluff...

The change began almost immediately, a heavy golden mist surrounded both boys as their forms began to change and grow. Fenrir was the first to react, he sprung forward and began to chase his tail in an attempt to inspect himself, it had been a while since he had last been like this. Jormungand coiled into himself lifting his head high so that he too could get the best vantage point to see himself. 

Tony jumped when the howl sounded next to him, he smiled at his two sons. No matter their shape or size or appearance Tony would always be their daddy and they would be his boys. With a quick motion Tony called his suit to him and hovered in the air before them both. 

"Alright you two, lets see who's fastest. Race across the coastline, Jor in the water, Fen on land and me in the sky."  
"And where are you racing to?" Loki asked, amused.  
"How bout you go stand on that outcrop over there? First to get to you wins." 

Loki smirked and teleported over to where Tony had pointed. Jor jumped into the sea and both Tony and Fenrir got into position. Once they were all ready Jarvis began a countdown on speaker for all to hear. 

As soon as the word 'go' was heard the race began.

Tony flew towards his husband in his suit, the overwhelming feeling that the flight always gave him made him smile. It felt so free to be up above everyone, to look down at them from on high, but not in a pretentious way.

Fenrir felt the exhilaration of being able to run on his four feet, the wind wiping past him and ruffling up his fur coat. The giant wolf let out heavy pants as he made his way across the cliff top at incredible speed. 

Jormungand was swimming for his life's worth, making his graceful and powerful movements so that time nor energy was wasted on his way to his goal. He felt ecstatic to final be able to feel the water as it slid past his scales, the rush of the race pumping adrenalin through his slender form. 

The three where absolutely pumped up and tearing there way to the finishing point. All three could see where Loki stood, they could almost taste championship. All three made their final burst of speed before launching towards Loki as fast as they possibly could, each determined to get there first. 

"Wup-oufff" was the exact noise Tony made as he was almost crushed under a gigantic wolf. The three of them had landed in an uncomfortable and awkward dog-pile. Loki was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh, oh that was just too easy!" Loki laughed. He was sitting with his feet dangling off of one of the high branches of one of the nearby trees, looking down at his two children and his man-child husband as they attempted to get out of the strange tangle of limbs confining them. 

Once he was back in the ground and his boys were finally able to move about freely they decided to split up for half the night, then exchange sometime around midnight.

And that is how Tony spent half the night underwater, chasing and playing around with a giant sea snake while Loki rode Fenrir through the small woodland area, chasing whatever animal took the wolf's fancy. 

At around midnight they all gathered around Tony's terrace where they feasted on fish, raw meat, pizza and whatever it was Loki had magicked himself. The two boys were practically glowing with their happiness and excitement. Once their small feast was finished Tony and Loki swapped sons and went off on delirious adventures once again. 

Some of the locals were confused at the loud howling that they heard coming from the forest, and others had seen the uncharacteristic waves that were infrequent and anomalous splashing along the cliffs and sometimes a little further out at sea. But luckily enough. Tony had a lot of cash, and if anyone were to try and investigate they could be accused of trespassing. Besides, no one would really question what happened on Tony Stark's estate, he was an eccentric after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, please anyone with a prompt or anything go ahead. I've got nothing really going on so I'd probably fill anything.  
> Thanks for reading have a nice day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the second part soon (I hope).  
> If yo have any ideas, like literally anything at all- could be with all the family, just Tony/Loki, or maybe interacting with other Avengers- prompts are welcome. I will credit you with the idea if you so wish. If not could you still leave a comment? They just make my day ;)


End file.
